It is known in the art to remove sediment and other material from mines and other areas. The methods and/or apparatuses used to accomplish those tasks are usually permanent installations designed to recirculate water, or to purify it for direct removal to the environment as in pumping the treated water to a stream located near the installation or the like.
These permanent types of installations are, of course unwieldy and not easily transportable from site to site, if desired. Moreover, the need to purify the sludge or other material so that it can be recirculated or removed directly from the environment has led to rather complicated installations which may be not be necessary if simple neutralization undesired materials, such as heavy metals, is desired.